


[Hockey RPF] A Twixt Two Equal Armies

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Ecstasy Series [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: ABO Politics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Children, Exclusion by teammates, Gender Issues, Hockey, Institutional sexism, Isolation, KHL, Learning English, Love Confessions, M/M, Omegaism, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prejudice, Skype, Streaming, hopeful, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhenya's second year in the super league isn't an easy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Hockey RPF] A Twixt Two Equal Armies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Twixt Two Equal Armies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255674) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



A Twix Two Equal Armies

By: Dancinbutterfly

 

18:39

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/As%20Twixt%20Two%20Equal%20Armies.mp3)

 

Streaming

 


End file.
